


两亿贝利

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 娜美藏X路西





	两亿贝利

**Author's Note:**

> 娜美藏X路西

性转娜路  
娜美藏X路西  
打屁股play？我有毒orz

“路西？！ 谁允许你把钱都拿去开宴会了？啊？！”  
暴怒的娜美藏拎着船长路西的后衣领，把路西带离地面，冲着人耳边怒喊。  
“娜美藏是笨蛋吗？我是船长！钱怎么花当然我说了算啊！”  
路西被高大的男人像拎猫一样抓着，却不甘示弱的掐着细腰和人家对喊。  
听了这话，娜美藏的脸色瞬间阴沉下来，  
“长本事了啊？路西，有本事你再给我说一遍？”

路西话说出口就后悔了，看着娜美藏阴沉的脸色，整个人都蜷缩起来，恨不得缩成个球。  
她小心翼翼的朝男人露出一个讨好的笑容，  
“我错了嘛，娜美藏，你别生气啦！”  
暴怒的航海士早就免疫了路西的撒娇，他怒气冲冲的拎着路飞走向绘图室，  
“呜哇！不要啊！娜美藏！我知道错了！！”

娜美藏坐在绘图室宽大的椅子上，航海士的两条长腿大敞着，小船长打横趴在航海士结实的大腿上，“啪—”的一声，航海士的大手高高扬起，然后打在路西的屁股上。  
“啊！呜呜呜…我明明是橡胶人，为什么还会觉得痛啊…”  
小船长被打的痛呼。  
“因为我这是爱的巴掌！”  
又是一巴掌落下，打的小船长呜咽出声。

“你知道两亿贝利有多少吗？”  
“养你这个贪吃鬼我算账算得头发都要掉光了！”  
“那是两个亿啊！”  
“你知道够我们航行多久了吗？”  
“你居然敢全拿去开宴会！”  
打屁股的声音不绝于耳，娜美藏骂一句打一下，路西被打的细腿乱蹬，却连躲都不敢躲。

“呜呜呜，娜美藏我知道错了嘛……”  
“哪回你不这么说？！”  
这句话让娜美藏更生气了，更狠的一巴掌拍下来。  
“知道错了，下次还敢。嗯？”  
“娜美藏！我都十九了，你别总打我屁股了嘛！”  
路西嚷嚷着。  
“不打你屁股，你能长记性？”  
“打了也没长啊！”  
路西理直气壮的反驳。

“行，路西，我今天非打到你长记性不可！”  
航海士简直要被路西气死了。  
这次娜美藏可是动真格的了，小船长的裙子被扒下去，露出只内裤的小屁股。狠狠的一巴掌打下去，弹性的臀肉被打的颤抖，白皙的屁股肉上立刻浮现出红红的手掌印。

“啊！娜美藏我错了！我真的错了！”  
路西趴在航海士的腿上乱扭。傲人的胸部压在娜美藏结实的大腿上，粗糙的牛仔布隔着薄薄的内衣摩擦，酥麻感顺着胸前传来，路西脸上泛起红色，屁股上挨打的地方好像也有些发痒。

重重的巴掌落下，航海士常年掌舵留下茧子的粗糙手掌，拍打在娇嫩的屁股肉上，路西忍不住颤抖了一下。不只是疼痛，还有点别的什么东西。  
大手再次落下，尾指不经意的扫过臀缝，路西夹紧了双腿，呻吟出声。  
“好奇怪…”  
小船长脸上红的滴血，心里甚至开始期盼航海士的手掌落下。

臀肉被打的红肿，疼痛和酥麻一起传来，娜美藏满心怒火的想要教训任性的船长，并没有注意路西的不对。路西用手掌捂住脸蛋，小声的呜咽，娜美藏的手总是会不经意的打到花穴，敏感的嫩肉被打的发颤，路西整个人都战栗起来，她感觉自己下面变得湿润，有什么流出来了，她紧紧的夹住花穴，生怕被航海士发现什么端倪。

路西不自觉的扭动身体，让胸部摩擦娜美藏的大腿，乳尖悄悄的挺立起来，  
“好痒。”  
路西的大眼染上一层水雾，胸前的白嫩被重力压扁，路西觉得自己都要喘不上气了，心里砰砰的乱跳，  
“呜…”  
路西忍不住呜咽出声。

娜美藏的巴掌一下下打到路西的屁股上，路西难耐的夹紧双腿，花穴突然绞紧。  
“呜……”  
路西咬着手指高潮了，花液把内裤打湿，路西羞耻的把脸埋在手心里。

“太丢人了呜呜呜”  
小船长哭了起来，吓了娜美藏一跳，以为自己做的太过分，真把路西欺负哭了。  
“路西，你没事吧。有这么疼吗？我给你揉揉？”  
娜美藏完全没意识到问题出在哪，手掌覆到红肿的小屁股上轻柔的揉起来，  
“嗯啊，不要…不要揉了娜美藏。”  
路西呻吟出声，她回头看向自己的航海士，大眼睛湿漉漉的，眼泪还没掉干净，又羞又气的看向娜美藏。

娜美藏的尾指不小心碰到花穴处，感受到那的湿意，娜美藏惊的瞪大了眼睛。然后看向路西的花穴，路西羞得夹紧双腿，双手捂住屁股，  
“不许看！不许看！”  
声音带着哭腔。娜美藏看着这样的船长，喉结滑动，路西觉得自己的肚子好像被什么硬物顶住了。

娜美藏把手搭在路西的手上，摁着她不许她逃走，露出了危险的笑容。  
“船长，这两亿贝利的损失必须得挽回。不如，你就以身相报吧。”

“啊！”  
路西惊呼一声，被男人从腿上抱到了绘图桌，娜美藏用膝盖撑开路西的双腿，带着滑轮的椅子向前移动，男人逼近了他的小船长。娜美藏坏心眼地打量女孩湿漉漉的腿间，白色内裤被淫液打湿变得透明，隐私处几乎是完全暴露在男人眼中。  
“别看了，娜美藏！”  
路西想要用手遮住腿间，却被航海士的阴沉威胁制止。  
“要是敢遮住的话这个月的零花钱就全都没收，蔬菜沙拉也不许吃！”

“呜…”  
可怜的小船长在呜咽声中把手抬了起来，  
“娜美藏要对我做什么？”  
闪着水光的大眼睛可怜兮兮地看向娜美藏，双手乖巧地交叉举在头顶，一副任君处置的模样。  
“做舒服的事，还能还债，路西你可是占了大便宜呢。”  
航海士勾起嘴角。

用来绘图的羽毛笔夹在航海士修长的手指间，洁白的羽毛柔软地打着卷，娜美藏把羽毛凑近路西的腿间，柔软纤细的羽绒能够透过棉质布料触碰女孩娇嫩的私处，细微的瘙痒让路西的花瓣不受控制地颤抖了一下。  
“嗯…不要…”  
小船长挣扎着想要后退却被航海士的眼神钉在原地。  
“湿透了的衣服穿在身上对身体不好哟。”  
航海士笑眯眯地对着路西说到。

湿透的内裤被女孩自己脱下，摇摇晃晃地挂在一边光裸的脚踝，路西自己抱着自己的双腿向航海士袒露私处，女孩的脸颊红得滴血，把视线偏向一边不敢与娜美藏对视。柔软的羽毛直接接触到了那里的柔嫩，连绵不断的痒和被羽尖戳弄的轻微刺痛全数变成难耐的快感，让路西咬着下唇呻吟出声。

淫液滴滴答答的落在桌面，直到羽毛笔被打湿，航海士才不再用这个小东西折磨他的小船长。娜美藏握住了女孩纤细的脚腕，亲吻落在小腿内侧，男人形状漂亮的眼睛向上瞧，与路西飘忽的眼神对视，然后在路西闭上眼后轻笑了一声，低沉悦耳的嗓音让路西腰肢发软。

亲吻沿着腿内的嫩肉向上移，细心的航海士还一根根亲吻了女孩陷在腿肉中的纤细手指，水迹和红痕一路向上，直到男人炙热的呼吸打在花穴。路西吃下果实时年纪很小，特殊体质让她不再生长毛发，光滑细腻的下体毫无遮拦地坦露在娜美藏眼前。那里可怜又可爱的发着抖，娜美藏笑着亲吻上去。

如接吻一般舔舐轻咬那里敏感的嫩肉，淫液让花瓣变得滑腻，仿佛在与娜美藏的唇舌捉迷藏，只是用牙齿轻轻咬住那颗不听话的小肉粒，就能让女孩颤抖着大腿呻吟出声。娜美藏用牙齿研磨几下后就用舌尖弹压阴核，淫液从花穴里大股流出，小船长白嫩柔软的大腿夹住航海士的头，手指也抓住了娜美藏的橘发，呻吟着绞紧花穴，到达高潮。

“娜美藏……”  
女孩喘息着喊起自家航海士的名字，路西从桌上跳进娜美藏的怀里，搂住他的脖颈，仰起头吻了上去。娜美藏收下了这个甜蜜的吻，把他的小船长亲的眼泪汪汪，喘不上气才停下。女孩被男人握着细腰转过身去，被压着趴在绘图桌上。绘图桌为了方便身材高大的航海士使用比普通桌子高了许多，路西趴在上面脚尖勉强才能够到地面。

航海士体贴地用手臂搂起船长的细腰，免得她被桌沿硌痛。早已硬起的性器在淫液的润滑下顺利进入路西的体内，饱胀感让女孩仰着头发出呻吟，航海士也满足的叹息一声。  
“路西，我的船长。”  
他怜爱地低头亲吻女孩的侧颈，绘图桌在冲撞中摇晃起来。

航海士的手掌握住女孩胸前的白嫩，长着粗茧的手指揉捻敏感的乳尖，橡胶的细腻手感让娜美藏爱不释手，女孩被快感支配的放荡表情更是最好的激励。挺翘的臀肉被撞得发红，让人面红耳赤的水声在绘图室里回响。娜美藏握住女孩在桌面上收紧的手掌，与他的船长十指相扣，路西扭过头与她的航海士亲吻。在女孩沉闷的声音中，他们一起攀上了顶峰。

航海士表情餍足地抱着他的小船长，女孩身上只穿了一件航海士的白色衬衫，在男人怀里不老实的扭来扭去，  
“我想去吃饭，娜美藏！”  
女孩拉长声调向她的航海士撒娇。娜美藏低下头吻住了发出甜蜜声音的唇瓣，直到女孩脸颊涨红才放开她。  
“去吧！”  
男人大发慈悲地松开手臂，然后拍了一下路西的小屁股。小船长喜滋滋地从男人腿上跳下来，大腿根上羽毛笔写下的“正”字在白衬衫下若隐若现。

女孩弯着腰穿上自己的内裤的短裙，腰肢被宽大衬衫衬托的更加纤细，航海士忍不住从背后搂住了路西，男人贴在女孩的耳畔低声蛊惑，  
“下次再开宴会可以和我借钱哦，路西。”


End file.
